Shocker
by BlocklandAddict
Summary: Kim was just falling apart. She knew why. No one else did. PG for some shocking situations. NOT A THREESOME. Hope it's okay.


A nontraditional K/R story. Read to understand. Note: Dark. (Ignores Season 4 completely.) A vignette.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fail. I was living my life a fake. No one knew the real me. Behind the mission gear, the red hair, and the green eyes, no one knew me. Ron thinks he knows me best. Misunderstanding. He knows my pugnacious self and fiesty attitude, but I'm just a shell. I think I can hold it all up and live as another person. False.

I was born early in 1990 during the coldest winter of all time. Feet upon feet of snow. Temperatures nearing 30 below. I was raised in a not so friendly place. My 'father' was a big maniac with a mind of twisted thoughts and pure evil.

"Mom... I wish I looked perfect..." My mom was utterly terrified when she instantly saw a redheaded, perfect-bodied girl that was my new shell. I was different before that. Way different.

I was okay during my middle-school years, not caring that I was living a lie. I felt triumphant. I felt popular. I felt strong. I felt domineering. It was the greatest feeling ever. I felt the fiery emotional tendencies as usual.

I became the leader of the Middleton Cheerleader Squad. That was a new high for me. I felt on top of the world. I felt like I was a conqueror.

My insecurities started to catch up to me when I started to cling more and more to my best friend Ron. I felt empty without him. At least with him, I didn't totally feel like a shell. I felt loved in his arms.

The issues grew into my Junior year. They got worse. I became depressed in secret. I could keep a straight face during missions or around Ron, but everything was falling like Jenga blocks otherwise. I was becoming ashamed of the _lie_. Ron would notice an occasional guilty twang in my eyes but never really asked.

_I have to shed this farce. This isn't me. I'm not a bossy redhead. I'm an insecure girl just like Ron is an insecure boy._

Things hit rock bottom during the middle of that year. Ron noticed. Ron asked. Ron got no answears. He asked again. Nothing.

"Kim. What is wrong?" He said so soothingly that I was about to reveal the truth. His tears flowed like waterfalls.

"This." Poof. That Kim Possible was gone and the real one showed.

His eyes shot open. He saw the truth. My hair was a pale brown, with bluish eyes and normal skin. Almost identical to Bonnie Rockwaller.

"KP! What happened to you?! You look like Bon-Bon..."

"In fact. My mom told me that I was cloned from Mrs. Rockwaller's DNA and implanted with Camille Leon's shapeshifting powers... I was to be the ultimate villain... I was to infiltrate everything... But no. I couldn't."

"How did you shift into a non-existing person?!" Ron turned his intelligent self on.

"My powers were... different. I could think of a person out of a magazine and turn myself into her. She was actually just a drawing."

"Wow. Why did you cover it all up?"

"People'd think I was Bonnie." I laughed.

"See, see... Get ya..." Ron chuckled also. "How were you born?" He asked cautiously.

"I was Professor Dementor's mastermind creation. He stole DNA by masquerading as a doctor. I don't know how it all happened. But as I grew up, he got sick of me and put me up for adoption..."

"And that's how you became Kimberly Ann Possible..." Ron said truthfully.

"Actually, he threw me out and I ran away." I remembered the pain.

"KP... I wonder if you possess the Bonnie factor?"

"Oh do I? Then why don't you haul your loser butt out of this house?" I mocked Bonnie.

"Heh KP... Ouch..."

"It was nothing." I stood next to him as I wrapped my arm around him. "By the way, I became the redhead for all the strength and flexibility, not to mention the red hair..."

"Know what KP... It's okay. You're fine. You're still that fun redheaded girl heroine. You're still _my _KP."

I had to blush. A fleeting thought was that Ron would ditch me because I wasn't the redhead he knew. Screw that idea. "You're my Ron." He wrapped his arm around my waist.

He turned to face me. He stretched out his arm and put that hand right where my beating heart lay. I felt like bliss came down from heaven.

"You look like Bonnie. You talk like Bonnie. You might think like Bonnie. But one thing that Bonnie doesn't really have and you do, is your..." I smacked his lips with my own. His eyes perked up briefly before closing. He felt my tears roll down his shirt. He didn't care about the outside. He never did. I could just _feel _it.

R & R!


End file.
